The Orb of Hidden Dragons
by H Is For Harlequin
Summary: Only when Chella Lorgain found it, was there hope. Only when there was hope, was there a way to save Krynn. What starts out as a small journey from Garnet to Palanthas, soon escalades into an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Rest on the Horizon

_Tad, Chella, and Jeremy are my original characters. You should know who's Jenna is. Please review my story, its my first one.I don't own the idea for dragonlance, I just like it a lot. Feel free to use any of my characters, just e-mail me and let me know! Also if I have any errors please tell me!_

**Chapter One: Rest on the Horizon**

Sweat dripped from her face. Dirt was plastered on her long, dark hair. Her green eyes squinted against the sun's violent rays. "Tad, are we almost to Palanthas? I really hope Lady Jenna isn't too worried." They had been walking for days. "Sister, you know as well as I do that this trip only seems like its longer than it is. At least we're not going back to Garnet." Thank the Gods, she thought. "You know, I could have just used my magic." Her brother turned to look at her. "Chella Lorgain! Don't you even suggest that! You know how I feel about magic!" "You and all the other Solamnics." Tad shrugged. "Sister, why red? Why not white?" "Tad you couldn't possibly understand. You think with you muscles not your brain. You follow your groin, not your heart. One day I may not wear these red robes." Chella looked at Tad. He was frowning and his blue eyes showed he was extremely confused. Chella put a hand on his muscular arm. "Okay, in your language, the white robes are like the Solamnics, and the black robes are like the Dark Knights. Understand?" Chella couldn't help but smile as Tad turned to look at her, still confused. Tad ran a hand through his brown hair, and then asked, "What about the red robes? Who are they like?" "Red robes are just...Red robes," replied Chella. "So, okay, why did you not choose the white robes?" Chella knew that what answer she gave would not be the truth. Only Jenna knew why she chose the red robes. It was not something Chella wanted to discuss. "I don't think we're that far from Palanthas, Tad. If we hurry, we may make it by nightfall." Evaded the question,Chella thought. "Hey, Chell you're right! Look you can see the Tower of High Sorcerey." There on the horizon was Lord Dalamar's tower. It loomed against the orange and pink sunset. It was dark and uninviting. That was where Chella was heading.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Chella and Tad are." Jenna paced her quarters restlessly. "Don't worry, Jenna. I'm sure Chella and Tad are just fine." Jenna stopped and turned. "Lorgains are NEVER late! You remember that one, Sacalare!" Jeremy Sacalare stood against the door, gently tapping his foot against the oak. He was tall with jet black hair and brown eyes, and he had a malacious grin plastered on his face. Jenna was so easy to get flustered.


	2. Exposed

_Like before, I don't own Dragonlance, I just like it a lot. Here's chapter two, hopefully my computer didn't mess this one up. _

**Chapter 2: Exposed**

"Jeremy! How can you be so calm? There is a young woman out in the middle of nowhere with her half-wit twenty-six year-old brother!" Jenna was losing her mind. Why was she this worried about Chella? Was it because she wore the red robes? Or maybe it was...

"Jenna. Jenna. JENNA! Hello, is there anybody in that head of yours?" Jeremy gave Jenna a light nudge. This is so funny, he thought.

"Stop hitting me you son of an ogre!"

" I was just checking to see if you were alive." Jeremy replied to her remark. " I have an idea, Jenna. Use your magic to see where they are."

"For once in your life, you actually have a good idea, Sacalare." Jenna mumbled some words that Jeremy didn't understand, and then out of nowhere, a plasma like mirror appeared. Two figures were talking and traveling along the road. Suddenly another figure jumped at them out of nowhere. "Jeremy, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chella and Tad were close to the gates of Palanthas. Night was approaching quickly, and Tad knew about Palanthas at night.

"There are thieves, Chell! Thieves! We are just open targets for them. Ten of 'um, and we'd never see tomorrow."

"Don't be so optimistic." Chella joked. "Why would anyone want to attack a big brute like you anyway?"

"Why...Chella. You are not stupid, so don't act like it! You know all they want is money, sometimes blood."

They were so busy talking about thieves, that neither one of them realized that a figure was stalking them in the shadows until it was too late. Chella and Tad had their backs turned when it attacked.

"Well Chella, you see, sword fighting is very, very complicated. First you..." Tad fell to the ground.His head was damp fromthe blood that began to appear in his hair. Chella didn't have enough time to scream out. The figure had her pinned against the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please." Chella cried to the figure.

"Shut up you, stupid girl, and listen." It was a man's voice."Your tale has reached the ears of some...rather unkind people. You are in danger. Take this," Chella felt a piece of paper slide into her trembling hand, " Take it to the one they callWest. Your friend, Jeremy, will know where he is."

"Jeremy? Who's Jeremy?"

The man never replied. He released her and ran away from her, in the directionto Garnet. A light flared up close by.

"Chella! Tad! Are you alright?"

"Lady Jenna? Jenna! Help Tad! Hurry, he's hurt badly!"

_Well, There it is Chapter 2! I am going on vacation, so I dunno when I will update this again, that's why I put out chapter 2 so quickly. Anyway, please review. Like I said last time, it is my first story, so all help is welcome!_


End file.
